Volturi
by melanie946
Summary: Story follows after New moon. Laurent change Bella and now Bella is a vampire. She meet Aro and he offerd her a place in the Volturi what will she decide? And she doesn't know that the love of her life is going to come around real soon. HIATUS
1. Meeting

_Edward drove me home as usual we had put the radio on and I had just gone with the beat. I sang to the song and followed every high note making me almost lose my breath.  
-"Bella!" Edward said shocked and then smiled at me.  
- "What?" I asked suprised by the sudden shock showing on his face.  
-"Why havn't you told me?" He said still smiling and not keeping his eyes on the road wich made me almost terrified.  
-"What?" I repeated.  
-"You can sing! Your voice is lovley, you know."  
I couldn't help but blush. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

Bad memory. Bad memory. I thought. Why was this so hard. Didn't Laurent mention that you could tune it all off? Yes, he did. As I started to remind myself that there were no reason to find Edward I ran through the forest in a speed so fast that no human eyes could ever catch me. I was thankful that Laurent changed me and spared my life. It's been 94 years since Edward left me. My dad died 30 years ago and my mom died 4 years before him. Yesterday I visited my moms grave but it was kind of hard to get to Charlies. The quileutes are still there protecting La push and almost the whole town.  
And then I could smell it. It smelled so good and it was only a few meters away from me so I threw myself over the elk making surrender as I pressed my teeth down the elks throat and the venom spred. My life was pretty miserble but I didn't care much. It was strange because some part of me wanted to stay alive if that's what I am and maybe in accident meet Edward again. Just see how he looks. I almost forgot how he looked cause those memories where from my human experience. I stoped running and walked in human pace. _What the hell?_ The man greeted me and took a few steps toward me.  
-"Well hello, Bella. My name is Aro well I didn't expect to se you here, how is Carlisle and his deerest family?" The man named Aro asked.  
-"How do you know my name?" I hissed. The man was a complete stranger to me and yet he knew my name. Was he a mind reader like Edward. He seemed to know Carlisle quite well, had Carlisle told this strange man about me. Or about me and Edward and our strange relationship we had. I traled off in my thought until this man Aro cleared his throat. I didn't fully trust this man but he seemed very nice as he smiled at me.  
-"Well I do have som explanations to do, if you would like we can talk about it in my home back in Volterra it's only 20 minutes away from here if we run. And by the way you look wonderful, Bella! The new you suits you very good." Aro smiled at me so lovingly that i couldn't resist. I let Aro lead the way and then we where out in the town of Volterra walking in human speed. Aro explained every thing about his town and how this is the safest place for the humans. He also told me that he and his friends did every thing they could to keep the vampire world peaceful.  
-"Here we are." And he opened the bigg door for me. He was very old fashion, just like…Edward. My mind couldn't escape from the thoughts about Edward. We walked to a big living room. Aro introduced me to almost everyone in the Volturi. He offered me a room, well he actually asked me if I'd like to join his coven. I said I had to think about it cause it was a pretty big thing. I thought all night about Edward and about what he told me about the Volturi and it didn't seem to me that he liked them that _much_.


	2. Join

**Previously**  
_-"Here we are." And he opened the big door for me. He was very old fashion, just like…Edward. My mind couldn't escape from the thoughts about Edward._

**BPOV**

I lost track of time until Aro came into the room with a big smile showing on his face. I wanted to ask why he was so happy but I decided not to.

He was still smiling, what was so funny it looked like he was going to explode in his happiness.

-"Heidi is coming soon, would you like to stay for dinner?" Aro asked. Dinner? Is it dinner already I thought it was morning.

Sure Aro most have known about my diet, I don't drink human blood.

Aro looked at me slightly irritable and trying to get my attention back. I smiled apologetic.

-"I sort of prefer drinking animal blood." I said.

-"Oh, yes well I remember that the Cullens did have that strange diet too." He said and turned for the door. "I almost forgot." He said and then disappeared. Aro came back with a black coat.

It was just like the one I saw the guard wear, was he really trying to force me in to his coven?

Aro handed me the coat and said "Here. Jane suggested that we should give you some clothes since you didn't bring any." I thought it over for a half second and then accepted the coat and the clothes.

Aro left the room and I started to try the clothes.

They fit? How did they know my size. I put on the coat and pulled my hair out of the ponytail I made two days ago.

The coat was long and tight around my waist. The coat was black and the inside was burgundy silk.

I walked closely to the mirror to study my new look in this odd volturi coat. I pulled the cap over my head. No, it looked wrong. I looked so mean and I really looked like a vampire.

My face pale against the dark fabric and when I smiled it made me look dangerous.  
My teeth glistening white and sharp.

I pulled down the cap and walked to the door. Aro was waiting outside probably wondering why I was taking so long. But instead he just said with energy:

-"How lovely you look, Bella. Imortality really suits you!"

I thought so too, it did kind off suit me. Except for me looking that dangerous.

-"Thanks." I smiled and if I could have blushed I would.

Aro and I walked around in Volterra, he showed me som few places that I might find interesting.

And then something caught my eye.

-"What are they doing?" I asked horrified by the fight little Jane and Felix had. She was so small and with Felix on top of her, it looked like he was going to crush her little body.

Aro chuckled and said:  
-"Bella, they are just training. Jane can't always depend on her gift she needs to know how to defend herself without her gift."

And then I heard Felix painful scream. He was lying on the ground in a fetal position, his face was hard and his clenched teeth.

The pain stopped in a second and Felix jumped up cheerfully. He punched Jane on her shoulder and whispered "cheater" in her ear. Jane just chuckled.

If Edward was here he would probably roll his eyes at Felix right now. I felt the flicker of pain in my heart. Not physically. But as I thought of Edward it hurt my heart and then my whole body.  
I´d miss him so much this day. His cold body against mine whenever we where about to kiss, and I remember him being so carefully with me because I was human and so …fragile. I could see him look at me the way he always does, just at me and I could picture his crooked smile and it was so _real_, I wanted it to be real.

But reality catch up fast as Jane darted to my side and said.

-"Hi! My name is Jane, I bet Aro already told you." Jane and I walked slowly around the big castle they lived in. Everything here was so antique the walls was made of hard, grey stone and the doors was made of wood. The texture on the doors was beautyful and the ceiling was even more beautyful. The ceiling looked so old fashion like when you go to prom in the 1920s.

-"So beautyful." I murmered under my breath.  
-"Yeah. Are you going to stay here?" She asked looking hopeful and yet at the same time cold and emotionless.

I havn't decided yet, but some voice inside me told me that it could work. Me in the Volturi guard, I actually could picture it infront of me. Jane and I side by side, fighting against evil. Making justice. Yes, I would stay and be good and make peace in the vampire world.

-"Yes, I think I am.." I said


	3. Mission

**Previously**  
-"So beautiful." I murmured under my breath.  
-"Yeah. Are you going to stay here?" She asked looking hopeful and yet at the same time cold and emotionless.

I haven't decided yet, but some voice inside me told me that it could work. Me in the Volturi guard, I actually could picture it in front of me. Jane and I side by side, fighting against evil. Making justice. Yes, I would stay and be good and make peace in the vampire world.

-"Yes, I think I am.." I said 

**BPOV  
**Days, weeks and years have passed I don't even keep track of time anymore. Every day I do the same I train, I run and I take a trip down town with Renata.

Renatas gift is extraordinary what she does is so amazing of course it doesn't work the same on me.  
Her gift affects me differently than others. We tried to go against each other but it didn't work.

I pulled up my shield and she hers and then I ran toward her and still nothing happened.  
Of course I thought I would win now that I was only a few feet from her but as I was right in front of her I stopped.

Not deliberately. She couldn't stop me her shield was still up and still she couldn't stop me from killing her. My shield was up too and I could see it literally. I saw a thin membrane between us and slowly we both touched it with our fingers trying to break it.

It was like rubber. When I pressed my hand on the shield it just shaped itself around my hand. In my life I have never seen anything like it, Aro said the same and so did the audience. He told us that there was some kind of force and he couldn't get near us, not within five miles at least.

Renata and I just looked shocked by the moment. I was frozen where I stood and couldn't move my legs and Renata tried to turn her shield off but she couldn't, we didn't know what to do. Our eyes met and I saw fear in Renatas eyes, fear and shock showing all over her face.

I just kept mine composed but inside me it was the World War III.  
The thought of being vulnerable made me growl Renata gave me a worried look she probably thought that I lost my mind in this insanity.

Well yes, this was insanity and it made me angrier by the moment. I just couldn't stand _this_. This was outrageous!

And then the thought of that nobody _could _possibly help us, nobody could not even get near us. We stood there almost alone for a very long time it seemed.

And then it all seemed so simple and I can't believe I hadn't thought of it at first.

I let go of my shield and I felt naked, well not naked I felt empty like a piece was missing my shield was a part of me and it just felt empty putting it down and make myself vulnerable.

-"Try your gift on me again, Reanata." I said in a firm, steady voice.

She looked confused and I saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes. How could she ever doubt me? My mood swings was getting worse and I got angrier.

-"Just do it!" I hissed out, almost a growl.

She didn't hesitate this time, she just did what I told her to do and I felt my legs waking up to life. Well close enough because I can't describe any part of me as alive.

I struggled to hold down my shield in the same time hers was getting stronger and I was getting weaker. Now let's get this started. I moved to spring at her and then my legs turned, going in a different direction. I didn't want to go with my first choice and I was heading for the audience.

There was a difference from the way I use to run. I didn't run toward the audience to attack them well it was not much my choice of where I was heading it was Renatas.

She controls my legs; she decides where they should go and so she did, she decided to let my legs move toward the audience, toward _Aro_.

Not being able to control your body was strange; it's like when your feet go all numb and somebody plays with them like a marionette doll.

Yes! That's exactly what I am, I'm a marionette doll. And Renata is the one controlling my body right now.

When I'd reached the audience I stopped and I could feel parts of me coming back. I knew Renata had stopped controlling me and I let go of my shield letting it slip in place where it belonged, only shielding myself.

They all just looked stunned and no one really said anything they just stood where they where and some gasped and I thought Aros eyes would pop out as he looked swiftly at me and then Renata trying to understand what just happened.

Well I was done and to be honest I was exhausted so I went past everyone feeling their eyes on my neck just drill through.

Something felt different, well that's the point! I didn't feel anything really, I didn't care much for others around me. A newborn came up to me in full speed and I was positive that he was not going to hurt me. Because in the way he ran toward me was not defensive in any way, there was no sign that he was going to attack. He was probably just curious about the scene between me and Renata.

But still _I _acted defensively as he tried to stop me. He called my name just low enough for me to her and he even told me to wait but still I ignored him and then with all my power I turned around facing him.

I used all my strength to kick him with my left leg, throwing him miles away into the forest.

I simply ignored Aros stunned expression showing all over his face. What was the harm, it was just a newborn. And I wouldn't care anymore for _anything._

Fast and furious I ran toward the house or it looked more like an old castle, I didn't want to face anybody so I hid on the second floor behind a column.

The light in here was depressing it was so grey; it looked like a dead place. Something that's been abandon many years ago, it wasn't dirty here it was clean, very clean. But still it looked so _old_.

I heard light footsteps coming closer and then even closer. He or she stopped just behind the column I leaned against and then the light footsteps faced me. It was Aro.

-"Hello, young Bella. Why are you hiding?" He asked in his high beautiful voice.

-"I am not _hiding." _I said almost a hiss. I knew what I said was a lie and so did Aro.

Aro smiled and reached me his hand in a gesture. I let myself up ignoring the gesture. He just looked at me disappointed by my lack of kindness. I gave him a cold look. When I stood up right facing him he asked me:

-"What is troubling you, dear Bella?" Did he actually care? Why would he?

I didn't answer him out loud I just thought about what made me who I am today. Who am I, really?  
I was nothing without Edward he was my world and he left me.

It was no big thing for him to leave me it was like when you go to the store and you find something you kind of want but you have to return it because you don't have enough money to buy it.

Edward found me and he liked to play with me for a while but I got older I got more boring by the minute. And so he didn't want me anymore, I was useless I was broken and he did not want _me._

And so I left Aro, sobbing when I ran, I didn't know where to go but I decided in a second that I would stay here like I told Jane.

I would join the Volturi and be powerful. Every room was almost busy but after a while of looking around the castle I found a empty room. It shocked me that my name was written on the door.

Was this my room or was it just some other girl that had the same name as me? I didn't care I just threw myself into the room closing the door behind me.  
What the h..?

My stuff was here, my old stuff. Who had done this?  
Why are they doing this to me, why are they torturing me?

I couldn't take it anymore; I threw everything out through the window tearing clothes and CDs apart.  
All anger showing on the destroyed clothes I used to wear when I was human.

They didn't matter anymore, stuff that Edward touched. I didn't it. His smell was all over the room.  
It made me sick.

After tearing everything apart I got bored. I walked slowly toward the huge bed to lay on it and relax.

And so with my clothes my heart went with them. My heart was torn apart in a billion pieces and after jumping on them Edward had just thrown them out the window leaving was rest of me here.

This was so exaggerated, I shouldn't lie here all day long?

I had to do something, I came here to help the vampire world, didn't I?

Well maybe not now, now I was just for the mood to get out and run. Run fast, run like I never ran before.

So I went to the "living room" and everything was just like before. They had acted like nothing happened and like they hadn't heard me screaming and tearing apart clothes in my room.

Was what I had done so _normal_?

-"Hi, Bella!" Jane called as she approached me. "Heidi is back with dinner, she got some for you too. Aro said you looked thirsty." Said Jane and smiled delightful. Well to try some human blood wasn't that bad? Every vampire has tried it then why shouldn't I.

Thinking like this made everything a lot easier.

Jane led the way toward the big room where some of the Volturi guard already where.

And then I saw them. The humans. There blood pulsing in their veins. It was so mouthwatering.

I wanted them and then a big male caught my eye and I thought that his blood was mine.

Fast I leaped over to the male guy and slowly I sunk my teeth into his soft flesh sucking in every drop of his blood. His blood completes me. I needed it and now I had it and I had never felt stronger. After dinner Aro asked me and Jane if we could take care of something.

I asked him what was going in on but Jane had interrupted and said that of course she would do it.

And so we did, we took some of the guard with us. Felix and Demitri came with us.

-"Where are we going, Jane?" I asked slightly curious.

-"The Cullens." She said and smiled like a evil witch.


	4. Authers note

**This is not a chapter !**

Hi! Please review, tell me what you think about the story?  
I think you all noticed that I don't speak or write in English in real life.  
I'm from Sweden, so please review about my spellings, the chapters, if I should continue this story or if I should quit.

_Thank you for reading this !_


	5. You left me, remember?

**Previously**  
-"Where are we going, Jane?" I asked slightly curious.

-"The Cullens." She said and smiled like a evil witch.

**EPOV  
**-"Edward!" Alice hissed under her breath. And then followed the sentence in her mind.  
_You have to regain yourself, focus! _

Alice words in her mind were sharp but how could I not think that this was my fault.  
After all I was the one who told my family to leave Bella. And I was also the one who had told Alice not to look after her future and look what's happened?

Now she was one of _them. _I made a disgusted look as I thought of the Volturi.

They told me she changed, she would not be the Bella I thought she where. How could she be so..  
I didn't want to offend Bella with the word that almost slipped. Ha! I didn't want to offend her in my _mind_? And then everything changed, I saw this whole situation in a different way.

_I_ was not able to offend _her_? After what she done to me, she joined the Volturi.  
How cruel is that? And so after everything I told her about them, about their _laws_.

Yet, she still joined them. This way of thinking did not last long. I could still feel the flicker of guilt.

Yes, If it weren't for me Bella would not even be a vampire. She would not have to live through this.  
She would have been just like another ordinary girl. A girl who sleeps and wake up at the morning and go to school to meet her friends and learn.

I could give her that too? I would have wait for her outside her house to give her a ride to school.  
Yes, I did do that. But no, it didn't work.

-"What should we do with Lily?" Alice said picking Lily up from where she sat and played with her toys.

-"Throw her out the window." I muttered under my breath, to low for anybody to hear.

_Are you kidding me, Edward? Get a grip on yourself. But you do not put your anger on my daughter!_

Of course Rosalie would have heard, her hard voice in her mind gave proof to that.

Rosalie walked fast to Alice to take Lily from her arms and hold her safe in her own. I wouldn't attack the baby, what did she think of me.

Images started to work up in my mind about how everything would be fine if we just got rid of Lily and maybe get Bella back.  
But I shook my head trying to get rid of the bad images, they weren't true and they would never be true.

-"I'll take her, Rosalie. I have a lot of places that I own and a lot of them would be a decent place for Lily. She'll be safe, I promise." Said Esme with her usual voice filled with love.

Rosalie hesitated not sure what to do, she looked quickly at Emmett and he gave her a reassuring nod.

Rosalie knew that Lily would be safe with Esme, after all she trusted her mother with her life.  
And so she gave in, giving Lily a last hug and a kiss on her hair. Rosalie gave Lily to Esme and turned to Emmett.

And then I Emmetts low words whispering into Rosalies hair as he hugged her.  
-"I love you. Don't be sad, beautiful."  
_  
_He said quietly and kissed Rosalie on her chin then his eyes followed on to Lily and he thought.

_She was pretty outstanding that girl. My baby girl. I guess I should have told her that._

Alice eyes shut for a second and then she spoke:  
-"Their almost here, we'll have to hurry. We don't want them anywhere near the town." Esme kissed Carisle good bye and ran. Alice continued. "Jane is coming and behind her is Felix, Demitri and.." Alice stopped mid sentence.

What was she hiding, she stopped mid sentence to translate every states name to Swedish?  
And then I heard in her mind.

_New York, Ny York. L.A, Los Änglarna._

I didn't care to listen anymore, I just followed them to the meadow.

We stood there waiting, and then I could hear their minds.

-"Get ready." I whispered only laud enough for my side to hear.

_What was she expecting when I said we were going to the Cullens?  
That we were going to have picnic with them or watch a movie? Seriously._

And then I saw her face in Janes mind.  
Bellas shocked face as Jane told her they were going to visit us. But she had regained herself and I saw Bellas new cold expression. I couldn't believe it how she could just be fine with the news and move on.

I'd told her to move on with her life that day when I left her but I never meant it this way.

I heard Jasper think about ways we could take them down:

If Carisle just distract Jane a lttle it wouldn't be hard for me and Edward to bring her down. That leaves us with Demitri, well Rosalie is a pretty good fight after tons of matches with Emmett so she could probably take him with a little help of Carisle.

_And Emmett could take Felix, Edward and I will be done with Jane by then and we could help Emmett. Of course Alice could help him but no he's too big for her.  
Bella. Alice and Bella is in the same height and I don't think Bella had that much of training so Alice just have to take a easy hit and then very easily rip her h..._

I didn't let him finish was he was about to think. And so I growled at Jasper and gave him a cold look. Of course he understood what I was mad about and so e thought.

_She's not Bella anymore, Edward. I'm sorry._

I ignored Jasper after that. Alice looked confused but Jasper just smiled at her and she didn't give so much thought on our private conversation.

And then I could see them, it was fuzzy but I could distinguish them. I saw Janes little body, she was the smallest one of the group and then I saw Feliz his big body in the back.

Demitri wasn't hard to recognize his evil look for kill that always showed on his face was painful.

And to see my love so close to him was like someone stabbed me with a wooden stake right through my heart.  
And so I couldn't help it, tearless sobbing coming from my throat. My family didn't say anything but I knew very well that they could hear me sobbing.

I regained myself and all that was showing on my face was a mask. An inhuman mask, a mask with no emotions or feelings at all.

They were about 8 meters in front of us. And then Jane spoke:

-"Hello, Carisle." Jane said in her clear singing voice. "There is someone missing." Jane looked like she was deep in thought and of course she already knew who was missing, so did Bella.  
"Esme, your wife where is she? And it seems you already know why we're here so where is _she_?" Jane asked and slightly lost the voice of kindness.

-"You hid her, didn't you?" Demetri said. "The law claims that..."

I cut Demetri of trying to explain to him why _we_ where here:  
" We already know what the law says, Demetri. And we are here to explain that this is just an misunderstanding if you'll just listen to our story and we will…"

Felix was the one to speak now, cutting me off in mid sentence:  
-"Nonsense! Aro saw the child." Felix almost spit out and then continued "You!" He looked at Rosalie. "You changed the little child. You knew what the law claims so you also know what you did was wrong and so you must be punished." Felix said almost in pure hate glaring at Rosalie with his eyes.

_You filthy pig! If you would just listen you would understand! _ Rosalie thought.  
Anger flowing through her perfect mask of beauty.

Felix changed to a defensive position and so did Emmett .

Emmett crouched and placed himself in front of Rosalie protecting her. It looked like Felix and Emmett was ready to fight and they probably were.

-"Stop it!" I heard the clear beautiful voice that I never thought I would hear again. And so I ripped my glare from Emmett to look at Bella for the first time. Her face filled with emotion.

-"Straighten up!" She hissed to Felix and he obeyed. "This is not the way to solve things."

-"She's right." Carisle said.

-"Yes, she is. And Bella what do you suggest we should do then?" Jane asked in her evil but beautiful voice.

-"They should come with us to Volterra and Aro will help us solve this problem." Said Bella and took a look at everyone and when she met my eyes she turned away quickly and ran toward the way they came from.

Jasper was right.

And then with anger flowing through me and coldness taking over my body I whispered:

-"Yes. She is _not_ Bella anymore." Making my tone even harder on the "not" part.

I knew she would have heard that but she didn't react on my cold words that were meant for her.

But my family responded very well.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. You know I liked Bella too and please don't try to drown in your guilt, because this was not your fault._ Alice thought. I answered her out loud.

-"I'm not sorry." Alice looked at me in a surprised expression and even more surprised at my tone.

_You don't have to hide your feeling, son. I know what you're going through must be hard._  
Carisle thought. And it was nice words but I didn't want them. I wonder how Jasper must feel with all the anger flowing from me and all the concern flowing from Alice and Carisle.

-"Leave me alone." I said hard as stone and cold as ice. And then I ran ahead leaving them.

_Come on, don't be like this, Edward_. Was the last thought I heard from them coming from Emmett.

I didn't care to listen to_ Janes_ or _Demitris_ minds, making their names in my head a curse.

I was miles ahead of them. And then I heard a voice and I did feel it in the air that someone was closing up on me.

-"Wait!" The beautiful voice said and for some reason I obeyed.

Why did I really have to care what she had to say? I knew the answer to that.

I didn't and so I picked up my speed again leaving her behind.

-"Please, wait. _Please_." The words were clear but her voice was low, pleading. I almost felt sorry.

And so I stopped.

I turned to growl at her and said with a hard voice.

-"What do you want from me?"

She had stopped too, looking at me with a shocked expression. We just stood there in the middle of the forest, looking at each other with disappointment in our eyes.

The others were closing up and I could their minds.

-"I rather not take this now, well actually I rather never take this conversation but it seems that I must because of you behavior." She ran toward me and then past me, leaving me behind this time.

And then she whispered out in the cool air.

-"You left _me, _remember?" Her voice thick as ice, or did I got it wrong? Her tone was about the breaking point. As if she wanted to cry a river and well then actually slap me for leaving her.

It was my fault. It really was.


	6. Hunt

**Previously  
**-"You left _me, _remember?" Her voice thick as ice, or did I got it wrong? Her tone was about the breaking point. As if she wanted to cry a river and well then actually slap me for leaving her.

It was my fault. It really was.

**BPOV  
**I had to put myself together this was not the way things should be handled.

It didn't take us long before we where near Volterra. We ran in hours but time seemed longer.

I ran ahead, trying to keep a long distant between me and the Cullens. Jane noticed that too, and she was pretty smug about the way things had gone. Of course she and the others could hear my _conversation_ I had with Edward earlier.

And then something strange came up in my mind, I didn't know why I even bothered to think about it. But why didn't they run?

I mean why don't they just escape?

Of course we would be after them but they could do it? They could fight us off; they would have friends that could help them. Powerful friends with gifts, I'm sure of it.

I could see shapes of the Volturi Castle appear in the dark night and I knew it would only be seconds before we arrived. I wondered where Esme where?

She wasn't with us. I didn't give it so much thought.

And I could feel pieces of me slipping away. Not actually feel it on my skin but I could sense it.  
My real me was fading away. Or you could finally see my real me?

Edward had made me feel week, not strong in any way. I always depended on him to save me and take care of me. I wouldn't let him buy me any kind of expensive things but I always thought I could depend on him to keep me safe and love me forever. Because I wanted our love to live forever. I wanted immortality.

Maybe he fooled me once, but there is no chance he's going to fool me twice.

That thought made me strong, it made me confident to not fall for his act _again_.

_

Aro was waiting in his chair beside Marcus and Caius. They looked like statues the way they didn't move. And so beautiful, their pale skin so smooth. Aro met my eyes as I arrived first with great pride showing all over me. But the look he gave wasn't the usual.

I tried to remember that look from my fuzzy human memories.

Yes, because that was the look I would never forget. That was the look Edward always gave me when we had been apart for a long time. Or a long time it seemed.

And now Aro was giving me that look, why? Edward seemed to notice as I heard his low growl from behind me.

Aro ripped his eyes of me seeming almost sad to do so and then spoke out loud but it semed that it was ment for Edward and Edward only.

-"Hello, great friends. How nice to see you all again." Aro said with a wonderful smile.

_Again? _I thought. Had they been here before? Had Edward been here before, in Aros choice of words it seemed that it wasn't a long time since he saw Edward arrive like this.

Aro continued:

-"Well, unfortunately you're not here for the same great reasons that came to my mind. I would have thought you were kind enough to visit me and my great ones for others of reasons. Well enough about that. It seems that you." And he looked sharply at Rosalie who where hugged tightly by Emmett. His low growl was hushed by Alice.

And Aro just looked amused.

"Yes, you and your mate broke the law. You know very well about the rules and yet you intend to ignore them? It's heartbreaking how such a great coven can make those mistakes, especially from you, Carlisle. I would never expect this from you."

Lightly I moved toward Aros side to stand by him. Showing which side I depended on. My eyes caught Edward standing beside Carlisle. I didn't know why my eyes was searching for him but he whispered something to Carlisle.

His lips was moving fast and lightly, murmuring something to Carisle, too low for anyone except Carlisle to hear.

And then Carisle spoke:  
-"If you will just listen. It wasn't our baby. Let us explain." Caius cut him off.

And said slowly with a harsh voice almost threathing:  
-" Enough. We will contunie this conversation tomarrow. Heidi is bringing us _dinner _and we don't want them to wait, do we?" And then he spoke to me with a delighted smile.  
-"Could you show the Cullens their rooms, dearest Bella?" He asked in a sweet tone.

I spoke for the first time with coldness in my voice that I couldn't avoid anymore:  
-"Yes, master. I will."

Before I walked away I saw Carlisle give me a glance before he turned too.

-"This way." I said in a beautiful girly voice but still cold as ice. They followed me through the hallway and I gestured to the door and said.

"You will stay in this room, Carlisle." He thanked me and moved toward the door closing it behind him. And a few meters down the hall were two rooms.

-"This will be yours. Jasper, Alice." I said and gestured to the left door, then I pointed toward the right door, it was just down the hall.

-"That room over there will be yours." I looked at Rosalie and Emmett and they moved toward the room saying nothing. I stopped looking toward the door where Rosalie and Emmett would stay when they closed it. And so I gazed at Edward.

-"Sorry." I apologized for staring at him. He just nodded and I showed him his room.

-"This will be yours, Edward..."

I walked away leaving him at the doorway, I was going for a hunt.

As I walked down the hallway I heard a smash. The hard smash came from Edwards room, I didn't care enough to go see what he was doing. He probably broke the furniture.

_

The forest was peaceful. I could easily concentrate here.

I smelled the air and was looking for one in particular smell. And there it was by the big gray stone.

The mountain lion smelled delicious. It moved so slowly, his paws slowly wander around in the woods. And his veins, showing a bit behind his fur was irresistible.

And so I threw myself over the mountain lion making sure there's no way to escape. I sucked all the blood out, I was so thirsty. I heard something behind the trees but didn't give it so much thought.

When I was done with the mountain lion I threw the body down the hill, making it look like an accident. I knew it wouldn't cover it but in time if nobody found it the body would molder.

I wasn't full yet, I needed one more mountain lion but I couldn't hear one from here.  
So I walked around in the woods, thinking about my new me. And decided that I didn't care.  
I wasn't going to find true love again and I didn't care.

-"Love was never meant for me." I whispered to myself.

It was all in the air. The sweet smell of something other than mountain lion, something that would _complete_ me.

_Humans._

I could hear their voices now.

_-"Dove mi porti?" The girl said. The boy just laughed and said:_

-"You'll see." His voice was soft and they sounded like two young lovers. She trusted him and let him lead the way into the forest. But the girl got inpatient.

-"Please tell me, amore." When she spoke in english you could clearly hear her accent.

I followed them. They was on their way to the river, I've been there. And I made plans about how I could easily take their lifes and their blood would be mine. No one would have known it was me.

I knew where to hide the bodys, in the ocean. I could paralyze the girl and quickly take the boy next.

And then there would be no hurry, she would be asleep and the boy would be mine. His blood would be mine.

They reached the river and the girl was stunned. I saw the boy smile down at here and kiss her lightly on the lips. The girl stretched so she could kiss him and then I couldn't take it anymore.

Her bare neck showing and her veins filled with blood streaming in her body. It was to much.

And so I made a run for it. Ready to attack when someone attacked me first.

I acted defensive and pushed him away from me ready to leap down and kill the girl. But he wouldn't let me go. Did he want them? Did he want them to himself? Well I admit they were easy targets.

-"_Let me go_." I all but hissed to the stranger who just attacked me for two humans.

-"No." The darkness said. I knew that voice.

_

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
Tell me what you think of my story ! :D**


	7. AN

**AN  
So sorry to say this but as you've noticed I've not updated in quite a while. I'm not sure if I'll continue this story and I know that this isn't fair to you guys but I just lost faith and interest to this story. Right now I'm writing a drabble**_**-ish**_** story and I'm not publishing it until its finish in case I lost interest and all that. So I'm not going to take away all the chapters because some will maybe want to read it even though it's unfinished. A big thank you to those who reviewed and followed my stories !**


End file.
